


Food Fight

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I see Tom doing something like this. As charming as he is publicly, I believe that he may be bit of a devilish in his private life and would do something like this. Don’t you think?   One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

Tom was in town doing a slurry of interviews and was staying with me while he was here. We both had the night off and decided to have a night in. It had been a while since we really spent any time together and it was a rarity for us to have an evening off together. As a chef, my work schedule has me working 12 hour plus days, 6 days a week, evenings, nights, weekends and holidays. With his schedule we were lucky to even be on the same continent. So the time we did spend together, it something we both treasured.

I was very lucky to meet Tom when I did. As a chef, my social life is pretty much nil. I just happen to be handling a catering after-party for a film that he was in, for a friend of mine who had to back out at the last minute. Halfway thru the night Tom cornered me after I talked with the host. We talked, laughed and he charmingly asked me out to dinner as he followed me into the serving staging area. To this day I remember the conversation well. 

“My mother told me to always look out for the charming ones.” I joked walking around him and thru the curtain.

“Allow me to take you to dinner. I know this great new restaurant on the east side. The food is fabulous.” He said with his famous trade mark smile.

“Dinner? Hmm, I don’t know. So what’s the place called?” I asked him as I checked a couple of the trays before they went to the floor.

“Caldera. They have the most delectable grilled salmon with a blood orange sauce. You’ll love it. I know the owner.” He said his blue eyes lighting up at the thought of the meal.

I froze and looked up at the server in front of me who was trying to keep a straight face. It took me a second to get my composure back. Then I gave him my answer. “No.” I said walking away from him.

“No? I thought we were getting along swimmingly.” He said with a surprise to his voice. My guess is that no one had turned him down in quite a while.

“We were, are, but no.” I said checking another food tray and glanced at the server who was trying not to giggle. She knew what was coming. The whole staff knew what was coming. Poor guy. 

“Give me one good reason why not.” He challenged walking behind me.

I continued checking the food. “I don’t date actors.” I said flatly.

“Neither do I, but that’s not good enough reason.” He replied.

“Determined aren't you?” I asked turning back toward him.

He just grinned. I just shook my head in disbelief and continued on with my task.

“I am not going out with you.” I said to him.

“Give me one good reason and I’ll leave you alone.” He retorted back.

“No is not a good enough reason?” I asked a little surprised.

“No.” He replied.

“Ok, how about the fact that you want to take me to the hottest restaurant in town. Even you being you, It’s impossible to get a reservation.” I said putting sauce on a tray full of oysters.

“I don’t see a problem with that. As I said, I do happen to know the owner. It’s still not a good excuse.” He said.

“And I personally know the chef. You still won’t be able to reservations. That I can promise you.” I replied back.

“Don’t make promises you can’t up hold.”

“Never do. Especially since I am the Executive Chef of the hottest restaurant in town.”

“Still not a good excuse.”

“You’re impossible.” I chortled.

“You have no idea, darling.” He chuckled.

Well, by the end of the night, Tom did get his way. I agreed to have dinner with him, but at restaurant of my choosing which ended up to be a neighborhood burger joint. We have now been together for a just a little over a year. Which brings me tonight.

Tom and I were cuddling on the couch, watching one of our guilty pleasures when I heard his stomach growl.

“Hungry are we?” I asked teasing him.

“Just a bit peckish. I skipped lunch today.” He replied, rubbing his stomach.

“I’ll start dinner then. Want to help?” I asked him getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. 

“Love to.” He replied as he followed me.

I went to the pantry and started to pull the ingredients out for dinner. Tom sat at the island and watched me as I started to get more ingredients out of the refrigerator and then moved to the cupboard to pull the pans I would be using. I handed Tom a veggie peeler, carrots, cucumber and potatoes. He began the meddling task of cleaning the vegetables. I went on to clean the fish and prepare the sauce. Soon I felt something hit the back of my head.

I turned to looked at him and saw his sheepish grin. “Did you just throw something at me?” I asked.

“Now why would I do something like that, love?” He replied in mock surprise obviously lying. 

“Yeah right.” I said rolling my eyes, turning back around. Seconds later I felt something else hit the back of my head. “So you really want to do this?” I asked with a sly smile on my face. I heard him chuckle.

I grabbed a small handful of the flour from the sack that was in front of me and turned toward him. That’s when a cucumber peel landed between my cleavage.

So I let the flour go… all over him, covering from his head to his chest.

He looked at me stunned. “That look becomes you.” I chuckled. 

In a quick moment he was off the stool, around the island and in front of me with a very devious look. What I didn’t know, is that he had grabbed a jar of peanut butter and soon I was wearing it as he spread it on my face, neck, chest and stomach.

“And that look becomes you.” He said seductively pulling me into a passionate kiss. 

I broke the kiss and reached around him to grab the yogurt I pulled out for dinner and did the same to him. That’s when he started chasing me around the kitchen. I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed the chocolate sauce. He tried to take it from me only to get sauce all over the both of us. Then he grabbed the whipped crème container, shook it, pulled the lid off and pointed directly toward me.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I challenged him

“Wouldn’t I” He replied with a devilish smirk. Then proceeded to spray me with it. In return I reached for the sprayer on the kitchen faucet and soaked him.

It wasn’t long before the kitchen and we were covered in a wet, sticky and delicious mess. As I tried to get away, he grabbed me by my waist and slipped, pulling me down with him. Both of us laughing uncontrollably. 

“We needed that.” I said as soon as we calmed down.

“You need this more.” Tom replied then he rolled on top on me and moved toward my neck, licking the peanut butter and chocolate sauce off between the base of my neck and ear lobe. I let out a soft moan as he reached the sensitive area on my neck. He smirked and worked on the area for a while licking, nipping and sucking. 

“Oh Tom.” I moaned. 

“You taste like chocolate candy.” He said whispered in my ear. Then he brought his lips up to mine covering my mouth in hungry kiss. He was right. I did taste like a peanut butter cup. His mouth was so warm. The caress of his lips were softer than I remembered. He gently bit my bottom lip asking for entrance. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and I let out another low moan. He moved to my jawline licking and nipping.

“Tom.” I moaned again.

“Hmmm?” He murmured.

“I thought you were hungry?”

“I am but I want dessert first.”


End file.
